Healing Harry
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry wakes up in St Mungos with Severus by his bedside. What happened to him? Mentions of abuse!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright this is a two shot and it is for three different challenges on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge forum... One prompt comes from the Alchemy Academy challenge... The second prompt comes from The If You Dare Challenge... This story will also count towards my Red Light Green Light challenge in which we have until the person who is hosting the challenge says red light to write as many words as we can... So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt (Alchemy Academy): Healing Salve: Ointment that's spread onto wounds to heal them. It's edible as well. Write about a fic that takes place in Saint Mungos. Alternatively, write about someone that's been injured.

Prompt (The If You Dare Challenge): 9: Blankly

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry groaned as his eyes fluttered open and he saw nothing but white surrounding him. He knew then that he was in a hospital of some sort but wasn't sure which hospital or if it was a Magical or Muggle hospital. When he felt someone put a hand on his harm he turned his head slightly and was surprise to find one Severus Snape sitting by his bedside. "Where am I? What happened?"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are at St. Mungos, Mr. Potter. As for what happened to you I was hoping that you could tell me and the Healers on your case. What is the last thing that you remember, Mr. Potter?"

Harry stared at Severus blankly for several minutes. Even as he finally started to remember what apparently had landed him in St. Mungos he made sure to keep his face blank until he no longer could. He closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them back up letting his Potions Professor see all the pain, anger, and hurt that he felt shining through his eyes. "I remember now but I didn't at first. My uncle went too far again. How did I come to be here though? Can I get a drink please? My throat is dry."

Severus' eyes hardened as he stood up and poured Harry a glass of water. He then held the cup up to Harry's mouth and helped him to drink his fill. "You have a house elf that is completely loyal to you, Mr. Potter. When you hadn't responded to Miss Granger's letter for three days straight she called Dobby and asked him to check on you. From what I got out of the elf once he was calmed down enough he found you in the cupboard under the stairs bleeding and unconscious so he brought you right here. He then came straight to me because for some reason he thought I was the best person to help you. I finally figured out that it was because he trusted my potions and wasn't letting anyone give you any of the potions that you needed. Mr. Potter, why have you told nobody that your uncle abuses you?"

Harry frowned. "I tried to tell Dumbledore but he told me I had to return to the house because of blood wards or something like that. He also pretty much told me that I must be exaggerating what happens to me so after that I never told him or anyone else because I thought they would just say the same thing that he did. So what exactly is the damage? And why am I not in pain? Also could you please call me Harry, Professor? When you call me Mr. Potter it makes me think that I'm in trouble and I don't think I need to stress about that possibility right now."

Severus nodded his head. "Dumbledore will be dealt with, Harry. He never should have spoken to you like that especially since abuse was the subject that he said it about. Your aunt and uncle have been arrested by the DMLE and they even brought your cousin in so that they could question him. We weren't exactly sure what happened to put you in the state that you were in but Hermione and Dobby were both sure that your relatives had done something to you which is why they were picked up. You have been in a coma for the last five days and there for a while it was touch and go. You had a fractured skull, fractured neck, your back was broken, both of your collar bones were broken, your right leg was broken in three places, your left leg was broken in two place, both of your feet were broken, your right wrist and hand was broken, your left shoulder was dislocated, your left arm was broken, and you had two cuts on your stomach. The Healers were able to heal you but even now your recovery will take a while. You are also very malnourished and will be on nutrition potions as well as a couple others for several months if not a year or longer. You don't feel any pain because I have been spelling the highest dosage of a pain reliever potion straight into your stomach every four hours."

Harry sighed. "I knew that the injuries were bad but I didn't realize that they were that bad. I owe Hermione a life debt since she thought to send Dobby to check on me."

Severus shook his head. "You don't owe anyone a life debt, Harry. Besides even if you did owe her a life debt it would be cancelled out with the fact that you saved her in first year from the troll that was in the castle. Your aunt and uncle are looking at hard time for what they did to you, Harry. They were already looking at hard time but the fact that you are now Lord Potter since you just turned seventeen they will be facing even more charges. I need to alert the Healers and Madam Bones know that you are awake. After I send them a message I will help you to the bathroom so that you can clean up some but I cannot leave you in the bathroom alone I'm afraid. The head Healer whose name is Savannah Malfoy went ahead and vanished and then regrew all of the bones in both of your legs and both of your arms because it showed up on her scan that they were weak. She thought it best to go ahead and have you start from scratch on all of your bones so that there isn't a chance that they will break so easily this time. So for the next couple of weeks you are going to be weak but that will quickly fade as you get up and moving around. You will need to take it easy for the next three months since your neck and back were both seriously injured."

Harry smiled slightly at the concern he could hear in Severus' voice as well as see in his eyes. "I promise that I will take it easy, Professor. But now that you have said something I really do need to use the bathroom. Oh and is the head Healer any relation to Draco and Lucius?"

Severus chuckled slightly. "Savannah is Lucius' niece. Lucius is the one who requested that she be put on your case because we know how you are with people you don't know. I guess I should send word to Lucius as well when I send word to Amelia. Let me get these messages sent and I'll help you." He pulled his wand out and then quickly cast his patronus. "To Amelia Bones, Savannah Malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy. Harry is awake and talking if you need to come and see him. He didn't remember at first what happened but after several minutes it came to him." He waited until his patronus disappeared before he stood up and helped Harry off of the hospital bed and walk slowly to the bathroom.

After he went to the bathroom and started doing a quick wash up with Severus' help Harry finally asked "Why hasn't anyone tried to come into the room since I woke up, Professor? Surely with this being Mungos there are spells on the bed letting Healers and Medi Witches or Medi Wizards know that a patient is awake or out of their bed."

Severus nodded in appreciation for Harry's question. "First off you may call me Severus, Harry. Now when school is in session you will have to call me Professor when there are other students around but when we're alone you may call me by my first name. Now to answer your question the only ones allowed in this room are Savannah, Lucius, Amelia, Kingsley, Miss Granger, Draco, Mister Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, Arthur, Remus, Moody, Tonks, Andromeda, Minerva, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George Weasley. There is an Auror posted outside your hospital room because Dumbledore, Molly, Ginevra, and Ronald Weasley all came here and made one hell of a scene and said some things that they shouldn't which resulted in the guards beings posted. Well that and the fact that Dumbledore tried to take you away and return you to your aunt's house. Needless to say Dumbledore is being questioned by the DMLE for his part in everything including theft of money from your family vault. Now we should get you back to your bed because you look like you're about to collapse. I am going to carry you back because I think you have been on your feet too long. Okay?"

Harry sighed in resignation but nodded. He waited until he was back in his hospital bed before he said "Griphook and Ragnok were going to send the files to Madam Bones about the fact that Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald, and Ginny were taking my money and other items. I only found out two weeks ago that I was even a Lord and that I was named as Sirius' heir. Actually I think that is what set Vernon and Petunia off. Vernon found some papers that I had from Gringotts telling me about the money they were receiving since I lived with them. He also took the letter I had on me from Ragnok stating that they were stopping the payments and taking all the money back since the Dursley's never spent a penny of it on me. Vernon didn't like the fact that his money well was about to dry up."

Severus' eyes flashed. "I will make sure that Amelia knows about that, Harry. Is there anything else that you remember?"

Harry let his eyes close and missed Amelia, Lucius, and Savannah coming in as he said "When Vernon demanded that I write back and tell Ragnok that I wanted them to keep giving money to the Dursley's I told him no way in hell and the next thing I know I'm on the floor from where Petunia hit me upside the head with a cast iron skillet. Everything after that is kind of a blur but I remember Vernon using a rifle to beat on me with and Dudley using a baseball bat. I know that I kept fading in and out. I really can't say for sure how long they beat on me for. I know that Vernon stomped on my back repeatedly while I was laid out on the floor and I think that Dudley actually jumped on my back at one point with both of his feet. I'm sorry that I can't remember much more than that."

Amelia cleared her throat and gently said "You shouldn't push yourself to remember, Lord Potter-Black. Everything will come back to you as you continue to heal. Now while Healer Malfoy checks you over I have a couple of questions for you if you feel like answering them."

Harry's eyes flew open and he smiled sheepishly at the three new people in his room. "That is alright by me, Madam Bones, as long it is fine by Healer Malfoy. And please continue calling me Harry."

Amelia smiled slightly at Harry. "Call me Amelia, Harry. Just because I have to ask you some questions doesn't mean you can't call me by my first name since I told you to a year ago." She turned her head slightly to look at Savannah. "Savannah, will it be alright if I ask Harry some questions while you check him over."

Savannah nodded as she walked to Harry's hospital bed. "That is fine by me, Amelia. Hello, Harry, it is nice to meet you now that you're awake. I am Healer Savannah Malfoy and I'm the head Healer on your case but you can just call me Savannah. I am going to run several scans on you to check your progress. I know that right about now you are probably needing a pain reliever potion but just hold on for a few minutes and you can have one. Unfortunately some of the ingredients in the pain reliever potion can cause false readings on some of the scans that I will be doing. If you have any questions be sure to ask me. Alright, Harry? I promise you that I will not lie to you nor will I keep anything from you. Now talk to Severus, Amelia, and uncle Lucius while I do my scans and check you over with my own eyes and hands as well."

Harry nodded slightly. "Yes, Savannah. Amelia, what do you need to know?"

Amelia smiled and walked over to stand beside Harry's bed on the side that Savannah wasn't on. She wasn't surprised to see Lucius join her and Severus who was still seated at Harry's bedside. "Who hurt you, Harry?"

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out. "Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley are the ones who hurt me. They found out that I was stopping payments that they were receiving from me and taking the money that they had received over the years back since none of it was spent on me. When I flat out told Vernon that I wouldn't stop Director Ragnok or Griphook the Potter account manager from doing it that is when they started beating on me."

Amelia nodded. "How long have they been abusing you, Harry? And have you ever told anyone about it before?"

Harry sighed. "They have been abusing me for as long as I can remember. The first memory I have of the abuse is from where I was five and I burnt their dinner. Since I burnt their dinner Petunia put my right hand on the stove burner with it on and burnt my hand and the lower part of my arm. She thought that was the perfect punishment since I had burnt their food it was only fair that I got burnt too. After that I never burnt their food again. I did tell Dumbledore that my aunt and uncle abused me at the end of my first year and he told me that surely I was exaggerating and sent me back to them again. After that I never told anyone else ever again because I thought they would give me the same response that Dumbledore did."

Amelia swore and shook her head. "I am so sorry that you had to go through this, Harry. It very well could have been prevented if Dumbledore would have done what he should have which was let the DMLE know. I can tell you that the Wizengamot is making Dumbledore answer for what he has done. It was somehow leaked that you had been hurt and that Dumbledore had his hands in your vaults when he didn't have permission too. I can also tell you that he will be answering questions about what went on your first five years of school since it has come to the DMLE's attention that you have been in danger every year. I just have a couple more questions and then you can get some rest. When did you become aware that you are Lord Potter-Black?"

Harry smirked slightly at that because he knew what she was doing. "I became aware a couple of weeks ago that I am Lord Potter-Black. Up until then I didn't even know that I was a Lord of any house. I didn't even know that I had more than my trust vault until a couple weeks ago when Ragnok sent me a letter that acted as a portkey because he suspected that I had, had my heritage withheld from me. Ragnok and Griphook explained everything to me and also informed me that Sirius had named me his heir. I knew nothing of my heritage or family and while I'm learning some about my heritage I still don't know much about my family. Hardly anybody ever talks to me about my parents or grandparents. Bloody hell I didn't even know what my mum and dad looked like until Hagrid gave me a picture album of them for Christmas."

Amelia's eyes hardened that that. "We will get that rectified, Harry. Okay my last question is this. Do you wish to press charges against Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley? I won't ask you about pressing charges against your uncle, aunt, and cousin because that will be done regardless. Dumbledore will also have charges against him but if you give the go ahead on pressing charges against him the charges will be more numerous."

Harry thought for a minute and then looked straight into Amelia's eyes. "I, Lord Harry James Potter, do formally want to press charges against the ones named Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley. Furthermore I want to add the charges attempted line theft, poisoning of a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, and theft of Potter heirlooms to all of the named persons above. So mote it be." When a light flashed he knew that it was noted. "Does that answer your question, Amelia? For the proof of the poisoning charge talk to Ragnok and Griphook they have the test results of all potions that were found in my system up to and including loyalty potions, love potions, and a potion that drops all of my inhibitions hence my reckless exploits at Hogwarts."

Amelia smirked. "That it does, Harry. I will make sure that those charges are added to the ones we are already charging them with. Now on a personal note I hope that you get better soon, Harry. If you need a place to stay when you are finally released you are more than welcome to come to mine and Susan's home. We would love to have you. Also Susan asked that I pass on her get well wishes for her."

Harry smiled at that. "Tell Susan I said thank you, Amelia. As for staying with you I will think on it."

Amelia nodded but didn't get the chance to respond because Savannah said "You are healing nicely, Harry, if a little slow. With all the bones that we had to regrow you are going to feel extremely weak and tired if you are up too much or if you try to use your hands or arms too much. You are not allowed to do magic for the next month at least because you're core needs time to heal since it pretty much exhausted itself trying to keep you alive until help got to you. Magic being done on you will need to be monitored. If you have to move your head I want you to do it slowly because you had a fractured skull and neck and while I healed them you still need time for them to be one hundred percent. Now that you are awake I want to start you on some bland food just until you get use to eating again. You are way too underweight for someone your age so you need to put on some serious weight. To that end you will be taking nutrition potions, appetite enhancing potions, and vitamin potions. You had some internal damage when you were brought in but I am happy to say that your liver and kidneys have all healed completely. Now do you have any questions for me, Harry?"

Harry thought for a minute or two before he finally asked "Am I allowed to play Quidditch when school starts back up? Am I allowed to fly recreationally? When can I get out of here?"

Savannah laughed. "I was told that you are house quidditch team and that you love to fly. You may be able to play quidditch but we will have to see how your health is when it is time for your first game. You are allowed to fly but only if you have someone else flying with you in case you need help for some reason. As for when you can get out of here that won't be for at least another two weeks. I know that you want out of here sooner but I need to make sure that everything is on the right track. Besides in a couple of days we will start you on physical therapy to help you get some strength back in all of your body parts and not just for the bones but for your muscles as well. Any other questions?"

Harry nodded slightly. "May I have a pain relief potion now?"

Savannah nodded but it was Severus who said "Here you are, Harry."

Harry shot a grateful smile at Severus and took the potion that he was holding out to him. He quickly downed the potion and let his eyes fall close after he gave the empty vial back to Severus. "I'm tired now so I'm going to try to sleep. Thank you all for everything you have done."

Lucius who had been quiet up until then smiled as he softly replied. "Get some sleep, Harry. Severus and I will be here when you wake up again. And I'm sure that Amelia will come back to see you again and you will be seeing Savannah often."

Harry smiled and swiftly fell asleep. He didn't even hear Amelia or Savannah leave and he definitely didn't hear Lucius and Severus talking to one another.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius waited ten minutes to make sure that Harry was in a deep sleep before he finally asked what was on his mind. "How was he when he first woke up, Severus?"

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It took him almost a half an hour before he remembered what happened to him. When he finally did speak of what happened to him his tone of voice was pretty much dead like it didn't matter what happened to him. It was only when I told him that Dumbledore and his relatives would be dealt with that he perked up in his tone of voice when talking. I helped him to the bathroom and to clean up some but even after just five to seven minutes he was exhausted. Merlin, Lucius, I can't get how he looked when I got here out of my head. He didn't even look anywhere near that bad when he killed Riddle. His body was so broken that there for the first eight hours I wasn't even sure if he would make it. It didn't help that Dobby wasn't letting anyone give him potions without me checking them first. I swear that house elf would kill anyone who dared to hurt his Harry Potter. It took me ordering him and saying that Harry wouldn't want him to do anything that got him into trouble to keep him from going after Dursley. I have never seen a house elf that blood thirsty before."

Lucius chuckled lightly at that. "Dobby is very protective of Harry. So whose place is he going to once he is released? I know that you're not going to let him out of your sight before school resumes and that is if you even let him out of sight then."

Severus pursed his lips. "I think that Harry and I should come to your house because it is warded heavily. The last thing he needs right now is to be hounded by the press. As it is any and all correspondence to Harry is getting routed to Gringotts. Speaking of letters I really should let Granger, Lovegood, Longbottom, Remus, Minerva, and the older Weasley's know that Harry is awake and that they can come and see him tomorrow or the day after. Right now he doesn't need to be riled up."

Lucius smirked. "When I got your patronus I told Draco and asked him to let the others know. He will tell them that Harry is awake and can receive visitors tomorrow."

Severus let out a sigh of relief. "That is good then. Would you mind staying here with Harry while I go shower and get me something to eat other than cafeteria food? I shouldn't be more than two hours."

Lucius nodded and smiled. "I will sit with our boy, Severus. I will send word if he wakes back up before you get back."

Severus smirked this time. "I spelled a dreamless sleep into his stomach so he should be out until tomorrow morning at the earliest. Even though he needs to eat he needs some restful sleep as well that isn't a coma."

Lucius sighed. "Go and get a shower and something to eat. I'm not going to go anywhere and nobody but those on the approved list will get in here while you're gone. The only ones I can see stopping by are Minerva, Remus, Arthur, Kingsley, and Moody. They will be relieved just seeing him and I will make sure that they keep quiet if they talk. Now go." He watched Severus leave before he turned back to Harry and looked him over with narrowed eyes. He sighed again and sat back in his seat once he was finished with his perusal. He had no doubt that Harry would get back to one hundred percent because him and Severus along with everyone else would make sure of it. With that thought in mind he just watched Harry with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N 2: This was originally going to be a oneshot but I decided after seeing how long it was getting that I would make it into at least a two shot... I hope that you all liked this one... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is the last chapter for this story at least for now... I may add onto it in the future but I'm not sure... Just so you know this chapter brings us to where Harry is no longer at St. Mungos... This chapter also has a prompt from the Alchemy Academy challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge forum and will also be used for the Red Light Green Light competition on the HPFC! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Neutralizer-Y: A yellow chemical used to stabilize highly reactive Synthesis. Write a story with a stabilizing chemical. Alternatively, write about a garden.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Two and a half weeks later**

Harry sighed as he relaxed back into the lounge chair that he was currently sitting on the Malfoy family garden. He had to admit that it was one beautiful garden. Savannah had let him out of the hospital two days ago but made sure that he knew that he was too rest as much as possible and that he wasn't allowed to do any magic for at least the next month both possibly longer. He also knew that she would be coming to check on him daily and if he was honest he didn't mind that at all just as long as he was no longer stuck in a hospital room.

A slight smile was on his face as he looked at all the different flowers surrounding him. The one thing he didn't mind much when living with the Dursley's was the cooking and the gardening. But he also knew that there was no way in hell that he would have ever been able to get the garden at the Dursley's to look anywhere near what this one looked like. He could tell that it was tended with loving hands because of all the flowers that had bloomed and are still blooming. He figured that when Lucius, Severus, Draco, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Amelia, or Susan came out that he would ask one of them to help him walk around the garden.

He understood the fact that he had to take it easy but that didn't mean he couldn't take short walks through this very beautiful garden. If anything he knew that the fresh air and light exercise would help him just like the physical therapy he is going though does and possibly maybe even more. He wanted to see every inch of the extensive garden and see what flowers or plants are growing in it. He had no doubt that in the coming several weeks that he would be spending a lot of time in the garden to help him relax and let everything go even just for a while since he had trials that he would be attending starting next week.

He sighed and let his eyes fall shut as he remembered the conversation he had with Arthur and his five oldest children while he was in the hospital.

 _****Flashback****_

 _On the fourth day after he came out of the coma that he had been in he was visited by Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George Weasley. He gave them a smile when he saw how nervous they were about coming to see him. "Come on in guys."_

 _Arthur walked in and over to Harry's bed and looked at the young man he had and still did think of as a son. "Harry, I am so sorry for what happened to you. I am sorry for what Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra has done to you. I want you to know that I have divorced Molly and I disowned Ronald and Ginevra. I want to make it up to you for what they have done."_

 _Harry shook his head slowly as he stared into Arthur's eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Mr. Weasley. What Molly, Ron, and Ginny did is on them and them only. You are not responsible for anything that they have done to me or had planned on doing to me. They made their own choices and now they will have to live with the consequences of their actions. I will not allow you to make it up to me on what they did, Mr. Weasley. You didn't know and didn't even suspect them of doing or being so underhanded. You are a victim in this as much as I am. When I found out what they had done I had no doubt that you were not involved in it. I knew that you were too moral to do something like that. If you feel like you have to make anything up to me then continue doing what you have been doing which is acting like a father towards me. Merlin knows I can never have enough father figures in my life with as much trouble I seem to get into unwittingly. Deal?"_

 _Arthur smiled at Harry and nodded. "Deal, Harry, but only if you call me Arthur or even dad if you would like too. Now how are you doing, son? I am glad to see you awake finally just like I know my sons are."_

 _Harry smiled slightly. "I'm not doing good but I'm doing better than I have been. Savannah had to regrow every single one of my bones in my legs, feet, arms, and hands so I am in quite a bit of pain. Lucky for me Severus and/or Lucius have been here around the clock to help me when I need it. I can't walk on my own but they help me when I need to go to the bathroom or even shower. Severus is the one who gives me my potions because I won't take them from anyone else until he checks them over. Lucius thankfully has been dealing with the Administrator staff because they were starting to get mad that their Healers couldn't enter the room. If I'm not mistaken at one point Amelia lit into the Administrator because of something he said. Needless to say since then they haven't put up a fight about the security that has been put into place. You all are on the approved list of visitors as is Remus, Hermione, Augusta and Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Draco, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, Moody, Andromeda, and Tonks. Of course Severus and Lucius are also on the approved list."_

 _Bill nodded. "I was the one who helped to ward your hospital room, Harry. Amelia came to me and asked that I help because she wanted to make sure that nobody that wasn't approved couldn't get in. I think she was worried about unregistered animagus getting in. I am happy to see that you look better than you did when we first saw you. I was asked to pass a message onto you, Harry. Ragnok and Griphook wanted me to let you know that they have recovered all of the items and money that was taken from you. They also wanted me to let you know that they are now going through your vaults to check for any dark items like you asked and they will put them into another vault until you decide what it is that you want to do with them. Now on a personal note, Harry, I am happy to tell you that no matter what you are and always will be my younger brother. When you get out of here I expect to be able to see you regularly."_

 _Harry chuckled. "That can be arranged, Bill. Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George, I want to tell you I'm glad to see you. I hope that you all are doing well."_

 _Percy huffed and shook his head. "It should be us telling you that, Harry. I want to apologize for the way I acted towards you in your fourth and fifth year. I can understand if you can't forgive me."_

 _Harry huffed and waved a hand. "It is water under a bridge, Percy. I forgave you right after it happened. Just promise that you won't ever act like that again and we will go back to being brothers like we should be."_

 _Percy smiled. "I promise, Harry."_

 _Charlie chuckled. "Now this is what family is all about. I'm happy to see you sitting up at least partly, Harry. If you need anything be sure to let me know."_

 _Harry shot a smile at Charlie. "Thank you, Charlie. Fred and George how goes the shop?"_

 _George smirked. "The shop is going great, Harry. Are you sure that you're doing alright?"_

 _Harry sighed. "Savannah Malfoy who is my Healer said that everything is healing nicely even though I will have to take it easy for the next several weeks. I'm not allowed to do magic for at least a month but probably longer because my core needs to heal from where it pretty much depleted itself trying to keep me alive. Any magic used on me has to be monitored. Apparently my neck and skull were fractured along with having a broken back. Those were the worst injuries but I had others as well. So while I may not be one hundred percent just yet I am slowly getting better."_

 _Fred let out a relieved sigh. "I hope that something is being done about your so called relatives. Harry, I know in the past you have been willing to let it go but you can't keep doing that to yourself. You need to make them pay for what they have done to you and possibly someone else."_

 _Harry looked at Fred in shock at his words but nodded slowly. "I never thought about the fact that they could hurt someone else. I know that I can't let them get away with it again, Fred, and I promise you that I'm not. I have already talked to Amelia and she is having them tried in our world. She has charged Petunia and Vernon both with neglect, child endangerment, child abuse, embezzlement, and attempted murder. Dudley is being charged with aggravated assault and attempted murder. They will finally learn just why you shouldn't hurt or mess with a wizard. They are all going to wish that they had never heard my name by the time it is all said and done. Dumbledore is being charged with kidnapping, child endangerment, theft, embezzlement, attempted line theft, illegally sealing a will of an Ancient and Noble house, and he is being charged with several other charges I can't remember the names of including putting blocks on my magic. I'm sorry to say that Molly, Ron, and Ginny are all being charged with theft and attempted line theft."_

 _Arthur shook his head as he looked at Harry with fatherly love in his eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Harry. If I can't blame myself then you can't blame yourself. As you said they did what they did knowing that it was wrong so they have to live with the consequences. Right now all that matters is that you get better as fast as you can. When you get out of here we'll schedule a dinner together for all of us."_

 _Harry smiled as he shifted in his hospital bed to where he was laying down. He couldn't stop a yawn from escaping. "I would like that, Arthur. I'm sorry guys but I'm tired. Some of the potions that they have me on make me sleepy."_

 _Arthur nodded. "You get some sleep, son, and we'll come back and see you tomorrow. If you need us before then send word."_

 _Harry smiled at everyone one last time as his eyes drifted shut._

 _****End of flashback****_

Harry opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. "Good afternoon, Severus."

Severus smiled slightly at the boy he had come to think of as a son in the last couple of weeks. "Good afternoon, Harry. How are you doing today?"

Harry smiled a big smile. "Today seems to be a good day, Severus. I'm not sure if it is because of the potions that you gave me early this morning or if it is because I'm out here in the fresh air and smelling the roses so to speak."

Severus chuckled at that. "More than likely it is a combination of both, Harry. If I may ask what were you thinking about so hard a few minutes ago? I called your name several times and you didn't respond to me at all. I was starting to get worried."

Harry sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I was thinking about the first time I saw the Weasley's after I came out of the coma. I know that even though I told him not to that Arthur is blaming himself for what happened to me. I just wish that I knew of a way to make him see that I don't blame him at all for what his ex wife and children did to me. Some people do things that they know that they shouldn't just because they want something that they can't have. I really don't want to think about it anymore right now. Do you think we could go for a walk around this beautiful garden?"

Severus nodded and helped Harry stand up. "You have to let me know when you are starting to feel tired because you can't afford to overdue it right now. Are you interested in gardening?"

Harry nodded as he walked slowly beside the man he was slowly coming to see as another father. "It was one of the chores that I actually liked that the Dursley's gave to me. I hate that my hands would get blistered and red from all the work that I did because I was never allowed to take any pain relief medicine but I loved working on the garden. I find that it has a soothing effect on me when I work on planting things or even just weeding. I love the smell of fresh flowers so right now I am in heaven."

Severus laughed at that. "I can understand that, Harry. You have went through things that you never should have had to go through. I'm not going to push you to talk about it right this second but eventually you're going to need to talk to someone. You can't take the chance of letting everything build up to the point that you blow up at someone because of it. I know that you wouldn't blow up on purpose but you never know what can happen. I just want to make sure that you know that I am here to listen if you ever do want to talk about."

Harry stayed silent for several minutes as they walked and thought about what Severus said to him. He knew that the older man was right but he just didn't know where to start. "Petunia knew how much I loved to garden so she always destroyed what I did and then would make me redo it because she wanted the best looking garden in the neighborhood. I lost count how many times I had to plant different flowers because of her pettiness. I just know that every single time she destroyed what I had worked so hard on it felt like I lost a piece of myself because I put my everything into making the garden look as good it did. There was one time when I had planted lilies and when she saw them she threw one hell of a fit that resulted in the police being called because a neighbor saw her hit me."

He stopped talking and let out a long sigh. "My life was never easy with them. I never got to blossom to my full potential because they would always knock me down. I don't even have the energy to hate them but yet I do if that makes any sense. They got off on making my life hell and right now all I feel is relief that it is finally over. I know that no matter the outcome of their trial that they will never get to lay another hand on me ever again. The person I'm the most angry with is Dumbledore. I don't get what he thought he would achieve by doing the things that he has done to me. I don't get why he thought it was alright to make sure a baby that he apparently knew was left with magic hating people. I hate Dumbledore because if it hadn't been for him I might have had a loving family or at least one who didn't beat on me day in and day out. A part of me even wonders now if the prophecy was a true one or if he had it staged. I did request Amelia to ask him that and she agreed. I need to know that it was a true one because if it wasn't and my parents died for no other reason than Dumbledore wanted to be seen as a hero again I will utterly destroy him piece by piece."

Severus stopped abruptly and turned his head to look at Harry in shock. He hadn't even thought about the fact that the prophecy could have been staged. "In your heart what do you think is the truth, Harry? Do you think Dumbledore set the prophecy up just so that he eventually could be seen as the great wizard he thinks that he is again?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the flowers surrounding him. "My heart and my head are both telling me that he staged the whole thing. He wanted Voldemort to overhear it and target my parents for some reason that I have yet to figure out. I think that he made sure that they would die one way or another but wanted to make sure that it couldn't be traced back to him. I don't know why I feel that way but I do. I mean everything else he set up so why not that too?"

Severus sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, Harry, but I know that Amelia will find out for you one way or another. Just remember that no matter what you find out that you're not alone. Remember that you have people who care for you, people who love you, and people who would do whatever it takes to make sure that you come through all this in one piece. Now how do you feel that you have talked about everything some?"

Harry blushed slightly at the look on Severus' face. "I feel lighter. I don't feel as if I'm carrying a heavy weight around on my shoulder any longer. Thank you for listening, Severus."

Severus smiled. "I will always listen if you need to talk, Harry. Do you wish to continue walking or would you prefer to head back and sit on the lounge?"

Harry groaned. "As much as I would love to continue walking through this beautiful garden I think I better go back to the lounge. My feet and legs are starting to hurt some."

Severus nodded and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist to keep him upright and guided him back to the chaise lounge. Once he had Harry settled onto it he wasn't surprised to see the younger man's eyes drift shut as he fell to sleep quickly. He smiled to himself and sat back in a chair as he watched over Harry. He knew that Harry was healing and that was all that mattered.


End file.
